The Data and Information Technology Core of the Michigan Regional Comprehensive Metabolomics Resource Core (MRC2) will provide expertise for the analysis of spectral data from directed metabolomics data and provide important tools and research in the analysis of high-throughput, untargeted metabolite analysis used wider profiling of the metabolome. The identification of compounds in the untargeted metabolomics profile will be enhanced by the availability of a library of nearly 748 authentic metabolites whose spectral features have been determined on reverse phase and hydrophilic interaction chromatography (HILIC) time of flight (TOF) as well as a library of known unknowns' identified in nearly 500 plasma samples. The Core will also provide procedures for data normalization prior to data analysis. The Core also will be responsible for data curation, annotation and storage and will work with the Data Repository and Coordinating Center (DRCC) to provide raw and normalized of experiments performed in the core. The Data and Information Technology Core will work with IT teams within the University of Michigan to maintain, troubleshoot and upgrade the Information Technology infrastructure of the MRC2.